A cornering maneuver can be recognized by different sensors, for example, steering angle sensors or transverse acceleration sensors, but the additional expenditure for the sensors also increases the expenditure for the cabling, the costs and the failure probability. Thus, there are applications in which it is desirable that cornering be detected without additional sensors. By the way, it is often difficult to recognize over-steered cornering, which is understood as a cornering maneuver in which the vehicle turns into a curve around its vertical axis to an extent exceeding the extent that would be necessary or, more generally speaking, in which a vehicle drives to the outer side of the curve with its tail. In the extreme case, we are talking about a swerving car in the broadest sense of the word. The present invention considers in particular also the extreme cases in which an over-steering exists only to a relatively small extent, for example, at the beginning of the vehicle's swerving. It is difficult to recognize an over-steered cornering maneuver just in these cases so that the over-steered behavior is increasing slowly until finally the vehicle is completely unstable. Conventional methods for recognizing over-steered cornering are not very useful due to the limited transverse dynamics in the limit range, so that the response thresholds for stabilizing interventions are not reached. Thus, a stabilizing brake intervention, which in principle would be possible, is omitted due to the lacking or delayed recognition of the over-steered cornering maneuver.